


College days

by Mistresskabooms



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-06 21:12:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18859216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistresskabooms/pseuds/Mistresskabooms
Summary: A college AU of Kadu'av.





	1. First Meeting.

There are three things that Eden knows, as she climbs the stairs to her new dorm room, carrying two boxes on her. 

One, that when she decided to major in Physics she expected not have to take an acting class for an arts credit. She kind of hated acting. Rachel, who told her about the whole credit thing, said that that it was decent class, that Professor Gunari was good at. Eden doubt it. Given a choice, she would have signed up for a music or dancing class. Both of those were better than acting. But of course, it was the only one open.

Two, that the chick she was rooming with—Jess something—was most likely a clone of her mother. Christian, white as snow, and conservative in the way only self righteous Christians could be. Eden was not looking forward to it. Last year, she’d been forced to room with some guy in the guy’s dorm, and he had been the worst. Being Jewish, she’d felt very uncomfortable when he would mumble about ‘ethnic cleansing’. For most of that year, she had lived with Rachel all but in name.

Three, that if she had to climb another stairway, she was going to scream. 

As Eden hauled herself up yet another flight of stairs, legs aching beneath her, she at least say the the sign that said 6th floor. She almost wanted to sigh with relief. 

Sifting the box held in one hand, Eden fumbled with the door, until she burst through the door. A couple of the things inside the boxes rattled. She winced. 

Carefully, she walked gingerly down the hall before stopping before room 120. She knocked. 

“Hello? Uh….Jess?”

Her roommate opened the door. Fuck.

Her roommate was pretty. Very pretty. Dark black hair that shone in the dim dorm room light and light skin, and green eyes. She had a broad nose and full lips. She was smiling, a little smirk on her face.

“It’s Tasaria, actually.”

“Oh, shit! Sorry.” Eden stuck out a hand. “Eden. Nice to meet you.”

“Let me grab one of those,” Jess-Tasaria gestured to one of the boxes.  
“Yeah, sure, sure.” Eden let her take one of the boxes. “So...what’s your major?”

“English with a minor in Dance. What’s yours?”

“Physics. Plain old physics.” She chuckled nervously. 

“That’s awesome. I always was bad at science, but I loved it.”

“And me with...well, a lot of creative things. May not be the new picasso, but I can have fun!”

“Exactly.” Tasaria placed the box on Eden’s bed. “I’d like to stick around and chat, but I have to talk to Professor Ozwood. See you later?”

“Yeah, sure!” Eden might be a little bit doomed.


	2. Exposition + Indian

Tasaria wanted to scream after her meeting with her advisor. She was a dick, and was stonewalling her attempts to try and break free of her—Maria’s shadow. It was taking its toll on her. Tasaria wasn’t foolish enough to think that Maria would let her go easy, but she didn’t expect that the world would help Maria over her. 

Guess that tells you how much the world hated Romani. 

On the bright side, she was able to get her major officially changed, so that was great. Professor Gunari, or well, her mom, was being really helpful with the assholes. Most people were scared of her mom, which made sense. After all, she was the chair of the arts department. And outspoken. People really didn’t know how to deal with her. 

Her mom might be awesome. 

Her mom had even offered to help out with her roommate, but Tasaria didn’t want that. She wanted to make friends. One of the things that she had lost when she had broken away from Maria and by extension, the Church of Latterday Saints and all of her friends in it.

Her therapist said that making more, less toxic frienders was good. Privately, she thought that that was up for debate. The friends part. No more toxic friends like that asshole Winston was good.

At least her roommate was nice. Eden was super pretty. And seemed really nice! And cute. And funny.

Tasaria hoisted her bag over her shoulder, before texting the number that the RA had said was Edens.

[this is Tasaria. im still out, want me to pick up some takeout?]

She tucked it away in her pocket before it buzzed again. Huh. That was fast. [yeah, please! can you get Indian?]

Her brow furrowed. [is there a good place nearby?]

[Rachel says that there’s one on Boston ave. I’ll send you the address.] Her phone buzzes again with the address, along with Eden’s address.

[got it, thanks!] Tasaria tucked it away again, and got ready to talk to strangers. Yay.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written by the incredibly talented redflower. I am simply the editor


End file.
